a dream we saw that day
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: AU. based on 47&sarishinohara, casxfem!lab ## jika aku menjadi bintang paling terang di sana, mampukah kau menemukanku? # warning inside. rnr?


07ghost © amemiya yuki & yukino ichihara

a dream we saw that day © meiriza rokudo

casx**fem!**lab, gendbend, AU 47's/sarishinohara's mikito-p based (pv), abalness

don't like, don't read

* * *

_(suara seseorang terdengar dalam mimpiku, itu adalah mimpi dimana aku tak bisa terbangun)_

* * *

Tangannya terjulur ke atas, menyeruak memasuki kerapatan udara.

Castor berjengit.  
Cahaya yang menyilaukan menyentak kelopak matanya, memaksa untuk membuka kedua rubi berkilauan itu.  
Padahal, ia berharap tak bangun untuk sementara waktu. Padahal, baginya sudah cukup untuk tertidur dalam waktu yang cukup panjang.

Bukannya ia tak punya alasan. Ia selalu punya alasan untuk hal-hal yang menurutnya diluar kendalinya, diluar kuasanya untuk menciptakan hal itu sendiri, diluar logikanya sebagai seorang yang realis, meskipun untuk kali ini, alasan itu begitu konyol. Begitu mudah untuk ditertawakan.

Sudah cukup lama, entah butuh beberapa jemari untuk menghitungnya, ada nada yang menyusup menggedor-gedor gendang telinganya—berteriak , kian hari kian menyesakkan, menyedihkan, memilukan—ia mendengarnya, seolah mampu merasakan betapa berat beban yang ada dalam suara itu. Seolah-olah, ia ada berdiri pada perbatasan antara realita dan mimpi.

Lalu kali ini, lagi dan lagi, ia bisa mendengar suara magis itu memanggilnya, _namanya_. Baru saja melangkah untuk mencarinya, ia lagi-lagi dipermainkan takdir, diingatkan bahwa itu hanyalah ilusi yang menggerayangi hidupnya selama beberapa waktu ini.

Tidak, itu bukan ilusi. Itu mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu ringkih. Mimpi dimana ia tak mau—berusaha untuk tak terbangun.

Baru kali ini, ia menyadari, perlahan-lahan, ia menjadi seorang surealis. Potongan-potongan mimpi itu dengan nakal membayangi harinya, tak mampu ia tandaskan dengan satu atau dua kegiatan sia-sia. Potongan enigma ini minta diberi perhatian seperti teka-teki rumit yang tak kunjung terjawab.

"Haah."

Castor menggerutu. Helaan nafas yang mengalir dari paru-paru begitu kaku. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia lalu saja memasang kacamata yang senantiasa bertengger di hidungnya, membingkai wajahnya, sama seperti senyuman yang tiap hari tak lekang dari wajahnya.

Hari ini, dunianya akan dimulai lagi dengan hal yang sama, dan diakhiri dengan hal sama. Derak kaki yang sama, benda yang sama, lalu kenangan yang sama.

Sebelum pikiran mengambil alih dunianya, ia lalu saja turun ke bawah, separo sadar mengecek kotak surat, hanya untuk menemukan amplop merah muda, bertatahkan sisa air mata.

Selalu, setiap satu minggu sekali, ia menemukan satu surat baru, lalu mengirimkan balasannya.  
Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

Untuk orang yang selalu menahan diri untuk menangis.

Ya, orang itu.

Manifestasi dari ujung perjalanan hidupnya. Personifikasi dari obsesinya, hidupnya, impiannya, cita&cinta masa kecilnya. Bahkan hingga saat ini.

* * *

_(banyak orang berkata, semakin banyak kau menangis, maka akan semakin kuat dirimu. tapi, bukankah itu salah?_)

* * *

_..._

**[**_** "Tasukete, Castor." **_**]**  
…

* * *

_(…itu hanya akan menghancurkan dirimu.)_

* * *

_oOo_

_(tengah malam di taman, ketika waktu 120 yen(*), aku merasa gemetaran dan kulitku sepertinya memucat. kulepas seluruh riasanku, inilah aku—wajahku—yang sebenarnya. mereka mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku harap mereka tahu, inilah aku yang __**sebenarnya**__.)_

* * *

.

Gemetar adalah sesuatu yang dibenci gadis itu, membuatnya figurnya menjadi terlihat penakut lebih daripada biasanya.

Ia merapatkan syal ungu muda di leher jenjangnya. Di tangannya yang mulai memucat karena dingin, sebuah surat tergenggam di sana.

_Vending machine_ di kirinya dihiasi poster berisi gambar seseorang yang bersinar seperti bintang, dan di sana, ada sesuatu yang tersirat pada senyum yang abadi dalam cetakan tinta—seakan senyum itu adalah penutup samsara dari balik kilauan panggung nan megah.

Selagi meremas surat itu, ia menyusuri tulisan yang terpeta pada poster itu dengan tangannya.

Lalu ia menatap kosong kaca _vending machine_ yang memantulkan eksterior figurnya.

_'Ilyusha Krat! New Stars of the Idol!_'

Ia mendengus. Separo dingin, separo kesal. Saat-saat seperti ini, dimana orang-orang tak akan menyadari keberadaannya, hatinya terbiasa terguncang, memekik tak tertahan. Menahannya dalam kesedihan yang sudah lama terpendam, kegelapan yang senantiasa datang menyusupi satu sudut hatinya yang begitu kesepian.

Keduanya sama. Dilingkupi oleh satu identitas yang sama. Poster itu, pantulan kaca _vending machine_—keduanya adalah dirinya. Figur yang terlihat rupawan dengan helaian rambut keunguan dan mata serupa batu violet yang berkilauan. Yang membuat pantulan maya itu berbeda hanyalah pada atribut dan riasannya. Ya, satu minggu sekali, tengah malam seperti ini, ia akan menanggalkan seluruh atribut itu, dan pergi ke tempat ini. Memandangi keadaan sejenak selagi membawa surat dengan amplop merah muda. Membuka kotak memorinya yang kini telah beradu dengan silamnya waktu.

Tak akan ada orang yang menyadarinya (oh, apakah _mereka_ mengira seorang idola akan ada di tempat seperti ini? _Mereka _akan berpikir bahwa ia berada di dalam ruangan dimana penghangat dinyalakan dan matanya terkatup seperti boneka cantik di atas ranjang). Tentu saja. Tidak akan ada yang peduli bahwa ia menuju kotak surat tepat di samping _vending machine_ tersebut. Tidak akan ada yang mencoba menahannya untuk mengitari memorinya yang nampak seperti labirin: tak berujung, tak tentu arah, namun selalu menarik untuk ditelusuri.

Tentu saja, tak tersentuh siapapun. Memori tentang _orang itu_.  
Ia membeku.

Orang itu. Ya, bersama orang itu—ia masih ingat dengan jelas, di tempat ini, pada satu hari yang cerah, ia pernah mengirim surat pada perusahan musik ternama: tertatih dua tangan memasukkan surat itu, satu tangannya dan tangan orang itu, berusaha mengabulkan mimpinya.

Ya, hanya mimpinya.  
Dan menggugurkan mimpi orang itu.

Sesalkah yang kini bersemayam dalam raganya?

Tubuhnya kian gemetar. Sesuatu yang ia benci ketika ia ingin menangis. Sesuatu yang semakin membuatnya terlihat lemah. Untuk kali ini, sekali saja, ia ingin seseorang menyadari dia yang tanpa apa-apa—ingin seseorang ada untuknya saat ini. Sama seperti ketika orang itu ada ketika ia tanpa obsesi, tanpa keinginan—ketika yang ada hanyalah rasa memabukkan.

(...tetesan bening seperti keran jatuh pada amplop merah muda, dan mengiringinya masuk dalam kotak surat penuh kenangan.

Bersamanya, ia sertakan sebuah doa dan nama.)

* * *

_(jika aku dimaafkan dan diizinkan, aku ingin bertemu dengan 'orang itu' sekali lagi)_

* * *

Ia tak suka kegelapan, namun hal ini lebih baik daripada bergelimangan cahaya—dimana asal cahaya itu adalah senyuman palsu para pelakon drama. Ia memilih menelan rasa takutnya mentah-mentah dengan memejamkan matanya, menyusup dibalik pakaian-pakaian yang bergelimpangan, tergantung tanpa aturan sambil menekuk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

Oh, ia sudah lelah pada aturan dunia ini. Dimana wajahnya berakhir seperti kulit kerang yang mengeras. Ia ingin mencabik senyuman yang senantiasa terpeta dari wajahnya yang cantik, lalu menangis keras-keras pada orang yang kini tak lagi bisa ditatapnya, ditemuinya, memberikannya atensi dari tiap sudut mata.

…tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia selalu tahu bahwa itu tak mungkin. Mustahil. _Dunia ini_ dan _dunianya _yang dulu dibatasi oleh dinding tebal. Sebuah interspasi yang tak mampu ia jangkau.

Hanya surat itu yang kini mampu menjadi perantaranya untuk bicara. Dengan _orang itu_. Orang tempat ia melabuhkan perasaannya.  
Ia mengambil tumpukan surat dengan amplop merah muda yang sama—yang ia kenali sebagai balasa, lalu mencium surat itu, berharap bahwa ia bisa merasakan tangan dan kehangatan orang itu dari sana. Helai kelopak bunga matahari ada di sana.

Apakah keputusan dari mimpi yang _telah mereka lihat_ hari itu adalah sesuatu yang salah?

* * *

_(Jika aku menjadi bintang paling terang di sana, apakah kau akan menemukanku?)_

* * *

Satu bintang jatuh dibalik jendela yang terbuka lebar dan ia bersedekap, seperti anak kecil yang begitu antusias untuk memohon. Tapi, ia tidak memohon, ia hanya berharap tiap frasa, tiap klausa yang meluncur dari bibirnya ini sampai pada yang ia harapkan.

"Castor—Xing Lu—kalau aku bisa menjadi bintang paling terang... Seperti mimpi yang aku ceritakan, yang kuperlihatkan padamu waktu itu-apakah aku bisa menjangkaumu? Apakah kau dapat menemukanku?"

("...dan apakah kau dapat menggapaiku?")

* * *

Sebuah bintang jatuh dibalik jendela, dan Castor menatapnya.

_Hanya sebuah bintang jatuh._

Memalingkan wajah, ia menatap layar televisi, dengan tumpukan majalah berisi artikel tentang Ilyusha Krat, surat-surat beramplop merah muda, boneka-boneka buatannya yang berukuran aneka rupa (namun semuanya sama: berambut ungu dan bermata ungu), dan internet dengan _subscribe_ segala website tentang Ilyusha Krat yang sedang dielu-elukan itu. Lagu dari televisi dengan langkah yang lincah mengiringi syarafnya untuk terus memaksa pikirannya tenang.

Hidupnya sudah cukup berantakan saat ini.

Ia mendekati layar itu. Lalu mengelusnya, seolah mengelus wajah itu.

Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dua bola mata keunguan yang ia kenali. Berlabuh pada daratan bernama hati. Mengenang betapa menyenangkannya ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan secara sederhana.

Seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Seperti waktu itu.

Ia mencium layar itu singkat, tepat saat wajah cantik dengan _frilly apron dress_ itu diekspos dengan jelas. Berpikir bahwa, hanya itu yang bisa menuntaskan kerinduannya. Selama ini. Sejauh ini.

Hanya surat dan janji dan mimpi yang bisa mereka berdua pegang.

Untuk mempertahankan hubungan yang tak punya landasan untuk berdiri.

"Apakah kali ini, kita bisa kembali sama seperti waktu itu?"

Inilah bentuk cintanya yang tak terkondisi.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Castor ingat.

Mimpi itu memicu kenangan-kenangannya untuk muncul lagi. Sesuatu yang harusnya ia coba untuk buang beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

Selagi ia sibuk mengganti pakaiannya menjadi gakuran yang senantiasa dipakainya, ia selalu mengingat bahwa gakuran ini memang kehilangan satu kancing. Kancing kedua tepat di dekat dadanya. Ia selalu ingat bahwa gadis itu, Ilyusha, yang meminta kancing keduanya. Terheran-heran bahwa bisa-bisanya ia mengikuti tren anak gadis di sekolah mereka tiap musim ajaran baru tiba.

Kata Ilyusha—_Lab, bagaimana ia selalu memanggilnya dengan penuh sayang_—Ia hanya ingin memintanya.

Tapi Castor tahu, selalu tahu, bahwa meminta kancing kedua dari gakuran seseorang, menandakan bahwa kau meminta hati mereka. Karena kancing itu ibarat jantung yang berdetak dalam dadamu—letaknya berdekatan, tepat di kancing kedua. Maka itu, Castor tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut mengapa gadis itu memintanya, karena ia mengatakan hal tak jelas tersebut sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Castor tahu bahwa Ilyusha _meminta hatinya_.

Dan ia memberikannya. Membiarkan waktu-waktu yang bisa mereka gunakan berdua untuk tertawa dan mendengar isi hati masing-masing. Mendengar mimpi yang mereka coba lihat berdua, bersama-sama. Dengan egoisnya berkata bahwa mereka akan mengabulkannya, bersama-sama menantang semesta dengan sebuah janji—sekonyong-konyong menginginkan supernova yang siap meledak di depan wajah mereka.

* * *

_(Tertawalah, tertawalah! Sampai pipimu terasa sakit, terasa lelah. Jadi mimpi yang kita lihat hari itu tidak akan kita khianati—tak akan terhapuskan.)_

* * *

Castor merapikan rambutnya. Memasang _earphone_ untuk melupakan bisikan-bisikan aneh tentangnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunia bawah sadarnya daripada mendengarkan ocehan tak berguna. Ia hanya ingin membiarkan hari ini kembali dikontrol oleh perasaannya terhadap gadis itu.

Hari ini adalah mimpi yang mereka berdua lihat hari itu. Perwujudan nyata yang tidak seindah bayangannya. Ilyusha juga tahu itu. Ia membuat Ilyusha menggapainya. Ia tak tahu apakah Ilyusha menyesal. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah _ia sendiri_ menyesal saat ini, tapi yang ia tahu, ia mencintai setiap gestur dan mimik yang muncul dari wajah itu—dan itu cukup.

Mimpi dimana Ilyusha menjadi seorang yang dikenal—seperti yang diinginkannya, seperti hari itu; mimpi dimana sebuah janji mengikatnya—bahwa mereka tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Jadi mereka harus mengingatnya sambil tertawa, tersenyum lebar. Agar mimpi itu tak berakhir.

Castor hanya bisa tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam bunga matahari yang dipetiknya tadi pagi.

Gadis selalu tahu makna bunga ini. Selalu. (**)

Karena ia tahu, seperti yang dibacanya dari tulisan tangan yang telah dikenalnya itu, setiap kali Ilyusha menekuk wajahnya dibalik panggung, ia akan menatap pada bunga matahari, tumpukan amplop, dan sebuah kenangan manis yang tersaji tepat di depan hidungnya.

Andai saja saat ini, Castor yang bisa ada di sisinya, maka mungkin saja ia akan kuat dengan semua tantangan yang siap untuk menghancurkan dirinya kapan saja, utamanya saat ini.

* * *

_(seandainya saja, seandainya saja, kamu yang saat ini ada di sampingku; cukup tenang, dan aku akan bisa memahami semua ini)_

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_(aku harus menyadarinya meski aku ingin menangis : Inilah pekerjaan. Apakah ini menarik? Apakah ini cocok untukku?)_

* * *

"Ilyusha, tolong perhatikan skripnya, untuk pemotretan kali ini kita juga bermain sedikit peran."

"Hai, produser-san." ia mengangguk, tersenyum (palsu. Kulit wajahnya seperti kulit kerang saat ini, ingat?). Memegang kertas selagi merapikan pakaiannya, sebuah sayap buatan ada di punggungnya. Warnanya putih. Seperti sungguhan.

"Kali ini rekan fotografimu, Fest!"

Lelaki lebih tinggi, dengan helaian cokelat, dan kacamata. Mirip—mirip Castor—mirip orang itu—

"_Yoroshiku!_"

Ia menggeleng. _Bukan, tidak mungkin itu Castor—tidak mungkin dia Xing Lu._

Ilyusha menarik nafas. Menghilangkan kesempatan agar jantungnya tak kehilangan satu kali detakan.

Lalu ia menyimak skrip itu. Sebuah deskripsi mengenai konsep pemotretan ini. Sebenarnya sederhana saja. Ia akan menggenggam tangan lelaki itu, seorang model yang sesama naik daun dengannya saat ini. Menggenggamnya seolah ia akan membawa Fest terbang dengan sayap buatan yang saat ini ada di punggungnya. Hanya bergenggaman tangan, tersenyum, dan seolah ingin sungguh-sungguh terbang ke atas sana.

Tarikan nafasnya bergema dalam kepalanya, menyusuri labirin memori yang sudah sekian lama dilaluinya sendirian.

Ia menggenggam sayap palsu itu, lalu berusaha berkonsenterasi. Memadukan agar kenangan saat itu dapat memenuhi jiwanya saat ini.

* * *

_(di punggungku terlihat sebuah sayap yang putih dan bersinar. Tapi, sayap ini berbeda dari 'waktu itu', kali ini sayap ini hanya bagian dari pakaian.)_

* * *

Padahal, dahulu, setiap saat ia selalu melakukannya dengan Castor. Genggaman tangan yang begitu rapat, begitu tepat, begitu benar menyusupi tiap sisi jemarinya yang mungil. Mungkin, mereka hanya berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, tapi lalu saja seolah ia ingin menarik Castor ke dalam galaksinya, dimana bintang-bintang bersinar dengan cerahnya. Sayapnya transparan, tidak semua orang melihatnya, tapi saat itu, Io tahu bahwa sayap miliknya benar-benar ada. Sayap yang akan membawanya terbang bersama Castor dalam kastil mimpi mereka. Menjadi kandil kemerlap yang menjaga eksistensi _dunia _itu.

Sayangnya, sayap yang kali ini menggantung di punggungnya berbeda.

"Yap, _perfect!_"

Untuk kali ini, sayap ini hanyalah bagian dari properti saja. Sayapnya yang sesungguhnya telah terbang sendirian. Hilang dalam galaksinya sendiri.

(Castor melewati sebuah papan iklan besar dimana Ilyusha menggandeng tangan seorang model. Sayap di punggung itu, Castor seolah pernah melihatnya. Seolah, setiap kali mereka menyatukan sisi-sisi jari mereka yang terasa begitu pas, ia merasa Ilyusha selalu memiliki sayap cantik itu, menariknya dalam _dunia_ dimana ada waktu tak terbatas, hanya untuk mereka berdua.)

* * *

oOo

* * *

_(ketika malam datang dengan begitu gelap dan suram, apakah ada kemungkinan untuk kita bisa bertemu lagi?)_

* * *

Sekali lagi, ia membaca surat baru yang saat ini ada di tangannya. Lagilagi**lagi**. Ratusan kali ia membacanya dan rasanya itu belum cukup. Ia membiarkan dirinya lagi-lagi bersembunyi dibalik panggung yang gelap, diantara tumpukan barang-barang. Dimana gelap begitu kejam dan suram, seolah ingin menelannya dalam kelam. Hanya perantara cahaya kecil yang bisa masuk dalam pupilnya saat ini. Secercah, rona rembulan yang begitu baik hati.

Hatinya berteriak teredam. _Ia sungguh ingin bertemu. Ingin bertemu. Ingin bertemu. Ingin bertemu Castor. Sekali lagi saja. Sungguh._

* * *

_(ketika kegelapan mengejar dan seolah ingin menelanku, bolehkah aku bersembunyi di balik punggungmu seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan?)_

* * *

Dan kalau boleh, ia ingin menangis. Memeluk punggung tegap itu. Lalu bersembunyi dari khalayak yang seolah ingin mengejarnya, menelannya dalam bintang-bintang hingga tak terlihat lagi. Sama seperti sayapnya yang telah binasa.

Ia ingin menjadi anak kecil yang ketakutan, yang dipeluk dengan nyaman oleh orang yang ia inginkan.

Ia bernyanyi, hingga sesak, hingga air matanya habis. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah impian itu. Yang mati-matian ia jaga bersama Castor.

* * *

_(Bernyanyilah! Bernyanyilah! Hingga dadamu terasa sesak. Jadi aku tak akan pernah mengkhianati pemikiranku tentangmu selama ini. Jika kamu, jika kamu, yang saat ini bisa ada di sebelahku. Cukup tenang, dan peluklah aku dengan erat.)_

* * *

Tapi, apakah mungkin? Apakah mungkin untuk menemukannya sekali lagi?

Mimpi hanyalah sebuah mimpi, dan kali ini, suratnya tak terkirim pada Castor.

Surat itu diambil begitu saja secara diam-diam dari kotaknya oleh penerbit majalah yang mengumbar aib mengerikan. Bagaimana selama ini ia tak sadar? Mengapa ia menjadi begitu naif untuk berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada yang menyadari koneksi terselubung itu? Surat itu dipublikasikan. Surat itu akan jadi akhirnya. Surat itu—

Ia menghela nafas diantara air mata yang kini tak terbendung lagi. Ia meremas tiap surat beramplop merah muda dan bunga matahari yang terkirim bersamanya. Membiarkan punggungnya bergetar dengan keras, sekali lagi.

…ia dan Castor akan hancur. Hancur karena kebodohannya.

Mimpi mereka akan terhapuskan dalam sekali kepakan sayap kupu-kupu. Begitu cepat. Dalam satu kerjapan, dalam satu kedikan.

* * *

"_Ilyusha Krat desu! Idol o yatteimasu! Kikoete kudasai, watashi no uta, "__**Yonjuunana**__"!_" (***)

Di sebuah panggung megah, seperti apa yang telah dilihatnya dalam mimpi di hari itu, gema teriakan memantul dari tiap jengkal kulit dan pori-porinya, menuju kerapatan udara. Ada yang suka, ada juga yang benci karena kabar yang telah tersebar luas pada khalayak ramai.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu memakai _kulit kerang_ yang disebutnya sebagai wajah. Ia hanya butuh bernyanyi, lalu mengakhiri semuanya di panggung ini, sungguh. Ia berharap, tak ada yang menyadari, betapa gemetarannya punggungnya saat ini. Dan betapa susah payahnya ia berjalan menjauh dari realita sementara mimpi terus-terusan mengejarnya, membuat tujuan yang begitu dekat di pelupuk mata semakin menjauh dari jangkauan.

Telinganya pekak. Matanya panas. Sejauh ini, ia hanya ingin menggapai mimpi itu. _Mimpi mereka_.

…_Jangan, kumohon. Jangan menangis sekarang._

* * *

Dibalik segala kekhawatiran, semua itu hanyalah sebuah ketakutan tak bermakna. Castor paham benar hal ini, jauh sebelum hari ini datang. Maka itu, dengan berdirinya ia di sini, tepat di panggung ini, ia tak khawatir. Ia mengucap syukur dan bahagia. Menemukan_nya_ dalam keadaan yang secara fisik baik-baik saja.

Castor menemukannya. Ya. Castor menemukannya. Dari bawah panggung, di bagian terdepan ini, diantara sorak sorai dan tangan yang ingin menarik sosok itu, ia menemukannya.

Seseorang yang menjadi sumber mimpinya yang tak kunjung berakhir.

Castor melihatnya bernyanyi di atas sana. Berlari menyambut semua dengan senyuman yang tak pernah sama lagi semenjak hari itu. Tapi, ia tahu, sebenci apapun Ilyusha dengan senyuman yang disebutnya sebagai _kulit kerang_ itu, setidak ingin apapun gadis cantik itu tampil memamerkan senyum dan _frilly apron dress_ miliknya, Ilyusha akan tetap melakukannya. Karena inilah mimpi_nya_. Inilah mimpi _mereka._

(lalu, takdir bermain-main lagi dengan kisah mereka, dan tatapan mereka bertemu.)

* * *

_(di tengah keramaian aku menemukannya, orang yang hadir dalam mimpiku yang tak mau berakhir. Kenapa kita berjumpa di tempat seperti ini? Wajah seperti apa yang harus kutunjukkan? )_

* * *

Ilyusha menemukannya.

Bunga matahari itu. Kacamata itu. Gakuran tanpa kancing kedua itu. Ia menemukannya. Mimpinya yang tak kunjung berakhir karena orang ini.

Ia harus memasang apa? Senyuman? Tangisan? Haru? Apa?

Ia terus bernyanyi. Namun tangannya terjulur ke depan. Tangannya seolah ingin menggapai orang itu. Castor juga menyadarinya, tangan mereka saling mencoba menggapai diantara serbuan tangan-tangan penonton lain. Rasanya dingin. Rasanya sakit. Rasanya entah kenapa akan berakhir. Rasanya tangannya begitu gemetar ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan meski hanya sesaat.

* * *

_(tangan yang kusentuh itu, terasa begitu gemetar. Jangan katakan bahwa ini adalah akhirnya, jangan pergi!)_

* * *

Ilyusha meneriakkan lagu yang dinyanyikannya dengan penuh perasaan, matanya berkaca-kaca. Terngiang segalanya, semuanya, sebuah serpihan impian ketika akhirnya sekali lagi mereka mampu bertemu—mereka baru sadar bahwa memang _inilah yang paling akhir_. Perpisahan yang paling mereka takuti.

"J-jangan pergi!" ia berteriak lirih, tertelan suara sorak sorai; penonton hanya mengira bahwa itulah improvisasi dari lagu yang tengah ia nyanyikan. Namun, selama sepersekian detik, Castor bisa mendengarnya. Memahami bahwa itulah yang coba gadis itu sampaikan, Castor merasa pedih.

Lalu, Castor tahu, bahwa cepat atau lambat, akan ada yang menyadari hal ini. Tangannya tersentak ke belakang, terlepas dari tangan gadis itu. Kepalanya membentur ujung panggung, jarinya terasa retak. Menyakitkan. Ada orang yang memahami maksud Ilyusha selain dirinya, dan orang-orang itu menjauhkannya. Melepaskannya dari bintang yang kini tak mungkin lagi digapainya.

* * *

_(lihatlah? Semua sudah bisa diduga, hatiku tersakiti sedemikian rupa. Aku tak bisa lagi berpikir, dan biarkan mereka semua menghancurkanku.)_

* * *

Castor menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari fisik dan sebagian hatinya. Rasanya mencelos. Kosong. Jadi, inilah yang namanya hancur.

Lalu, ia merasakan ada dua pasang tangan yang mencoba menariknya, memaksanya berdiri. Ia menyaksikan bunga mataharinya jatuh terinjak diantara penonton yang lain, yang sibuk memperhatikan gadis itu.

Ilyusha menatapnya, tidak punya pilihan lain selain bernyanyi. Karena pada akhirnya tidak akan bisa ada hal yang kali ini mampu mengembalikan mereka seperti semula.

Itulah realitanya.

* * *

_(tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan kita seperti semula, maka… tertawalah, tertawalah! Hingga pipimu terasa sakit dan lelah, jadi kita tidak akan pernah mengkhianati mimpi yang kita lihat hari itu)_

* * *

"_Kimi ga! Kimi ga, ima demo, suki da yo!_" ia meneriakkan liriknya. Tangannya menggapai ke arah Castor yang menjauh dibawa oleh kru-kru yang menyadari hal ini.

Senyumnya pedih.

Ini sudah berakhir.

Dan tidak ada yang akan kembali.

* * *

_(meskipun, entah bagaimana masa depan kita. Meskipun mereka akan menghancurkan kita berdua menjadi serpihan)._

* * *

"_Sayonara_."

_**("…daijobu.")**_

* * *

Malam itu, setelah _show_nya berakhir. Ilyusha kembali mengurung dirinya dalam ruangan kecil yang diisi kegelapan. Cahaya hanya ada dari bulan yang menatapnya sedih dari balik jendela kaca. Punggungnya bergetar.

Ia menemukan sebuah amplop merah muda yang masih tersegel. Sebuah bunga matahari. Dan sebuah figur boneka yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya.

…_mungkinkah?_

Ia membukanya dan air matanya jatuh seperti keran-keran di tandon tua.

"_Ilyusha. Ini yang terakhir. Gapailah mimpimu, kastil mimpi yang kita lihat di hari itu, menjadi realita. Dan biarkan aku hidup di sini, sendirian._"

* * *

_**-end.**_

* * *

(*) waktu 120 yen : waktu orang-orang lembur beristirahat dan membeli kopi dari _vending machine_ seharga 120 yen

(**) Bunga matahari bermakna juga sebagai '_aku selalu melihat ke arahmu'_

(***) "_Aku Ilyusha, Idol! Dengarkan laguku, Forty-seven!_", seolah-olah saya menganggap bahwa lagu ini dinyanyikan sendiri oleh Ilyusha.

* * *

A/N : Yappari! Fanfic CasLab abal lagi dari saya! CasLab needs more love! #ditabok

Maaf ini abal sekali orz. Ini adalah draft yang saya simpan dan saya nggak mau buang begitu saja. Alhasil mempermak ini draft selama 4 jam, jadilah ini.

Anyway, itu yang di dalam kurung, diitalic, dan letaknya ditengah adalah hasil eksperimen (?) saya menerjemahkan lagu itu. _Honestly_, sekalipun lagu ini udah lumayan lama keluar, saya masih jatuh cinta sama lagu ini.

Kenapa saya pakai 'Ilyusha' ketimbang 'Lab'? Buat saya, entah kenapa terdengar lebih feminim aja (karena genderbend). Dan saya memilih 'Castor' ketimbang 'Xing Lu' karena entah kenapa enak di lidah #ditendang

So, mind to give me some reviews and concrit? I'll be waiting c:


End file.
